You Make Me Whole
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: "I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole." Wincest.


_A/N: I saw this beautiful artwork for Wincest and it inspired me to write this little fic. It's my first Supernatural one, so reviews would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoy it and the perfection known as Sam and Dean. Their epic love story will never end~_

_Supernatural is obviously not mine; if it were, my baby boys would be a lot happier. I love this show but the angst- DAMN THE ANGST_

* * *

**You Make Me Whole**

_"You call my name;_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole."_

_-Red_

The Winchester brothers returned late to their motel room that night. Both were silent as they trudged inside, emotionally exhausted from the job they had just finished as they had nearly lost each other once again. The demon they had exorcised had been cunning, and had used their weakness for each other against them with help. They eventually sent the bastard back to Hell, but the boys didn't come out unscathed.

Sam kicked off his shoes and limped over to the far bed, wincing slightly as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the nearest chair. Dean also removed his coat and shoes, rummaging through their bag for the medical supplies. He padded over to Sam with the box and sat beside him on the bed, about to start tending to Sam's wounds. But the younger Winchester grabbed his brother's hand, shaking his head gently as his eyes glistened in the dim light of the room.

"No, you first," Sam whispered, gesturing to Dean's side where blood was seeping through his thin grey v-neck. Dean frowned, about to argue when Sam shook his head again, eyes pleading. Dean sighed, defeated by Sam's puppy eyes and tentatively pulled off his shirt, chucking it to the floor. Sam immediately began to disinfect the wound, gently applying pressure to Dean's side to stop the bleeding. Dean watched with emotional green eyes as Sam's long, delicate fingers began to tape gauze over his side. The pain in Sam's eyes as he worked hurt Dean more than his physical wounds did.

Sam quickly finished with Dean's side and moved to his arm. He bit back tears at how serious his brother's wounds were. His side had been bad enough, but Dean's arm needed stitches. Sam fumbled around in the medical box before pulling out a needle and thread, and started to sew the gash there as painlessly as possible.

It was all his fault Dean was so beat up. If Sam had just been more perceptive, he would've sensed the other demon coming for him. But he hadn't, and Dean had. Dean had stopped in the middle of the exorcism of the first demon and jumped protectively in front of Sam, taking the full force of the blow. Before Sam could comprehend what was happening the second demon struck him, too, before Dean leapt up and angrily shot the thing in the head with three silver bullets. Sam had crawled over to the book Dean had dropped and finished exorcising the first demon. They had finished the job, but just barely.

Sam finished stitching up Dean's arm, using his teeth to cut the thread. The wound still looked pretty nasty, the skin around the gash all bruised and scraped. Sam took out a cotton ball and poured on some disinfectant before gently dabbing a scrape just in front of Dean's left ear. He tossed it onto the bed and began taking off his own shirt to signal Dean that he was done.

Dean prodded the bandaged wound on his side tenderly before giving Sam a once-over, wincing inwardly at the gash on his toned stomach.

"This'll be easier if you lie down, Sammy," Dean murmured as Sam tentatively laid down on the sheets on his back. The older Winchester began to clean the wound with a wet cloth and some tissue, occasionally glancing at Sam to make sure he wasn't hurting his baby brother. He then snatched up the needle and thread and began to sew the gash. He tried to do it quickly and smoothly, as Sam was now gripping the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Dean sighed in relief when he finished, gently dabbing some disinfectant on the inflamed and bruised skin around it. He then took Sam's right arm and cleaned the ugly wound on his elbow, taping some white gauze over it when he was finished.

Dean wasn't gonna lie; he was angry at himself for letting Sammy get hurt, but he was relieved that he had at least gotten there in time to block the blow that might've killed his most precious person in the world.

But I guess none of that mattered. What mattered right now was that they were both alive.

Sam slowly began to sit up, and as their eyes locked Dean suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. He pulled his younger brother into a tight hug, their bare skin hot against each other.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly, returning the embrace. Dean breathed in slowly, Sam's familiar scent filling him and making him feel whole.

"Don't scare me like that again," he whispered firmly.

Sam sucked in a sharp breath, his chin resting comfortably on Dean's warm shoulder.

"Same to you," Sam breathed back. They separated after a long moment of companionable silence. Sam fell back onto the bed as Dean flicked off the dim lamp. Then he did something unexpected.

Dean gently began to undo Sam's jeans, pulling them down and off with his boxers. Sam blushed, a little bewildered as Dean quickly stripped himself of his own jeans and underwear as well.

Dean slowly crawled up the bed until he was hovering over Sam, their naked bodies shivering at the contact. They could still see each other in the dark room as it wasn't pitch black and a sliver of light could be seen from the bathroom door. But as soon as their eyes met Sam understood.

There was passion and love and relief and guilt and need shining in Dean's beautiful green eyes, as he laced a hand in Sam's soft, chocolate brown hair. They could have lost each other tonight.

Dean's other hand rested lightly on Sam's stomach as he lowered himself even more, long eyelashes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam closed his eyes too, his left hand reaching up to touch Dean's cheek and run a hand through his short chestnut hair. The kiss was soft and chaste and full of love, Sam's other hand curling around the amulet he had given Dean as a child hanging from his neck. After the kiss they just held each other; Dean placing sweet, gentle kisses all along Sam's cheek and jaw-line while Sam affectionately ran his hands over Dean's back, caressing him and planting a small kiss on his older brother's shoulder.

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss, slow and drawn-out to savour the moment. In the back of their minds they knew that it was wrong, but it didn't matter. Their lives weren't like everyone else's. All they had was each other, and they faced death on a regular basis. They loved each other with all they had. And it was moments like these, where they were fully exposed to each other, gently caressing and kissing and loving, that they felt alive. It kept them human, and reminded them that they still had something to fight for.

Eventually Sam's eyelids began to droop, and he snuggled into Dean, head nuzzled perfectly under Dean's chin. Dean pulled the sheets over them before wrapping his arms around his baby brother and placing a tender kiss to his forehead.

"G'night Sammy," he murmered, shutting his eyes and quickly falling unconscious. Sam smiled into Dean's skin before he too succumbed to the tempting call of sleep.

They slept peacefully in each other's arms, briefly forgetting their cruel lives and the monsters that threatened to tear them apart. Because as long as they had each other there was hope. No matter what life threw at them they would keep each other human.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
